·Aℓℓ Abσυт Us·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿Qué hacer para regresar a ser el centro de atención de la televisión de nuevo? El ejemplo de ellas no es recomendable./"Creo que ésta noticia saldrá mañana en los diarios y en la televisión mañana por la mañana –comentó con sorna."::..:Fraternal:.


**Disclaimer: TDI** no **me pertenece, tampoco la canción ni el vídeo en el cual está basado este OneShot. Lo último le pertenece al grupo de t.A.T.u. y a su productor. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Sí, aquí de viciosa y caprichosa subo este OneShot. Es que venía con ganas de escribir un yuri y luego de ver el vídeo decidí que Heather&Gwen serían esta vez mis victim... Protagonistas =^^=**

****·Advertencia****»****** Es un Yuri demasiado Implícito o verse como Fraterno. Muerte de un personaje (aún no sé quien fue xD) y Nada más :)**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>·A<strong>**ℓℓ**** A****bσυт** U**s**·**

* * *

><p><strong>...::Dedicado a mi Grandiosísima amiga, Kani-Chan; que se que le encanta el Yuri y este video :)<br>****Ojala te guste este desastroso OneShot, amiga!  
>Te Quiero Muchísimo!::...<br>Nunca olvides que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que Necesites!  
>Con Amor, tu BFF, Nia :) ::...<br>**

* * *

><p>—Maldición. –Murmuró molesta mientras se llevaba una mano a la altura de los ojos. Otro flash que las alumbraba -y molestaba de paso-.<p>

—¿Acaso esos inútiles no tendrán otra cosa más qué hacer? – La otra chica sólo lo dijo con sorna mientras, tal como una diva, se bajaba los lentes de sol de diseñador a pesar de que faltaban 30 minutos para la media noche.

Luego del pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de Gwen ambas salieron de aquel sitio de comida rápida intentando parecer invisibles ante los paparazzi pero, irónicamente todo tuvo efecto contrario.

— ¿Desde cuándo son pareja?— Y ese hombre de voz ronca y con grabador viejo se les había adelantado a los demás periodistas -sin vida social, según Heather- ya que, aparentemente ese era el tema del momento. Todo últimamente era acerca de ellas.

— ¿De qué demonios hablan?— O se hizo la sorprendida o de verdad estaba sorprendida. Gwen había demostrado ser una excelente actriz o una ingenuidad cercana a la de Lindsay. A la de ojos grises se le escapó por un momento una sonrisilla burlona pero ésta fue borrada al instante.

—Miren perdedores –ahora la asiática tomaba las riendas del asunto —,"salimos" un par de veces para llamar su atención y poder volver a la farándula –dijo mientras hacía comillas en el aire con mueca de fastidio. Gwen por su parte había entrado a su auto ya que toda la atención y expectación se había volcado en su _compañera_, porque eran eso, ¿cierto? - ¿Sólo compañeras y nada más?-.

Guardó su celular en su chaqueta y se colocó los audífonos con su MP3 negro encendido. Ahora miraba a través del parabrisas a Heather lidiando con los periodistas y paparazzis con la canción _All About Us _retumbando en su cabeza. Sin más, sacó el freno de mano y puso primera para irse rápido. Más de un periodista se quejó pero la gótica no prestó atención - ¿Qué más daba un improperio más o uno menos?-.

—Cobarde –pensó al ver el auto irse. Rodó los ojos y siguió respondiendo cosas, pasando de la verdad a la mentira de un momento a otro, eso sin contar las exageraciones o la falta de detalles -cosa que ni aunque la estuviesen torturando revelaría-.

* * *

><p>Parecía una prostituta vestida así aunque ese era <em>su estilo.<em> ¿Su estilo entonces era de prostituta? Gwen se lo recordaba a cada rato y ahora Heather comenzaba a darle un poco la razón. Sólo muy poco admitiría, en voz alta.

_¿Por qué se cuestionaba eso ahora?_ Simple, ahora ella se encontraba acostada en una cama mirando como ida por la ventana en el cuarto de un tipo del cual sólo sabía el nombre. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? También simple. Ella iba caminando sola hacia su apartamento y ese tipo había bajado la velocidad para ir al paso de ella. Algunos piropos, una cara bonita, lindos ojos buena voz, increíble y caro auto. Todo eso junto fue la causa para aceptar esa invitación _inocente _que sabía cuál era su verdadero motivo. Todo eso, y que aquel tipo era conocido de Gwen.

—Al menos yo _gano_ más que la gótica rara –pensó en voz alta con una sonrisa arrogante y se sentó para acomodar su -muy corta- falda y desprender la hebilla de las sandalias con tacón fino y alto que traía puestas.

— ¿Estás lista?— Preguntó aquel tipo saliendo del baño con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Ella sólo siguió con su sonrisa soberbia mientras apoyaba cada mano a un lado de su cuerpo en aquel colchón recubierto de sábanas y frazadas sin acomodar. Todo lo hizo en un acto reflejo. Aún no se había desabrochado sus sandalias.

* * *

><p>—Heather, contesta de una malita vez –gruñía mientras con su mano libre se acomodaba el flequillo azul detrás de su oreja. Ella misma se echaba en cara que si algo malo le sucedía a su <em>compañera<em> la única culpable sería ella por haberla dejado sola y tan de noche -el hecho de que ambas fueran mayores de edad no importaba. 18 años recién cumplidos sigue siendo ser mayor de edad-.

Siguió discando, esperando que la asiática le contestara un _"¿Qué pasa, perra?" _o"_¿Porqué tanto escándalo?"._ Sí, odiaba ambas respuestas pero peor era no oírlas.

—Definitivamente algo anda mal –suspiró cuando dejó de discar.

* * *

><p>— ¿Puedes apagar ese maldito celular? –Protestó el hombre ya harto de que ese <em>porquería <em>de iPhone sonara cada 5 minutos. La pelinegra -sin demostrarlo- se sintió aliviada y empujó el torso desnudo del tipo hacia un costado. Agradecía mentalmente que sólo se había quitado la camisa para presumir su muy buen físico mientras se levantaba para irse una vez que vio tantas llamadas perdidas de parte de Gwen.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Volvió a hablar aquel tipo con voz seria y alzando una ceja. Intentó no sonar autoritario pero no lo logró.

—A mí apartamento, imbécil. –Fue lo único que dijo mientras se colocaba su chaleco corto de piel y llamaba a la gótica con una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

—No, tú no te vas a ningún sitio. –Y sin dejar que ella se volteara para insultarle el le golpeó la nuca fuertemente, haciéndole caer al instante.

* * *

><p>— ¿Heather? ¿Dónde demonios estás? –Al instante que vio su número en su celular no pensó la cosa dos veces antes de atender, y tampoco pensó dos veces de hablar.<p>

No escuchó una respuesta, sólo un ruido seco y un quejido femenino.

—¿¡Heather! –Volvió a insistir más preocupada que antes. Esta vez escuchó la voz de un hombre que logró reconocer. Quejidos de parte de Heather. Insultos. Más insultos. Ya se comenzaba a alterar. — ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡Contesta!

Ahora un fuerte quejido masculino seguido de unos leves retumbos.

—Éste es amigo tuyo, ¡ven rápido a su casa!— Le ordenó agitada cuando los retumbos desaparecieron. Por fin la de mechones azules escuchaba claramente su voz. Al instante puso el auto en marcha sin cortar la llamada.

Lo último que se escuchó antes de que el celular de Heather finalizara la llamada fue el sonido de un disparo.

* * *

><p>Nunca antes había sentido su corazón latir tan fuerte, ni tampoco sus piernas temblar.<p>

Cuando ella se encontraba en el piso aquel tipo de ojos claros la había intentado violar pero -por haber aprendido el _grácil _movimiento de Courtney- logró zafarse con el -muy- fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna. Para alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel imbécil y llegar a tomar su celular -aún en aquel suelo alfombrado- tuvo que gatear a pesar de que ello causara pequeños retumbos por el descuido. Cuando logró tomar el móvil con las manos temblorosas -ya que en realidad nunca había estado en una situación así- se sorprendió al ver que nunca había cortado la llamada pero igual le ordenó de prisa que apareciera. Luego de eso y sentir un poco de tranquilidad se corrió -aún gateando- hasta el costado de una mesilla alta. Casi estaba escondida y su _amiga_ pronto aparecería a ayudarla.

Por un segundo se sintió aliviada y apoyó su espalda en aquella pared pero eso le duró poco. El moreno -que ya no tenía sus manos en la entrepierna ni se quejaba de dolor se comenzaba a acercar- se comenzaba a acercar rápido y molesto, eso lo podía deducir por el sonido. Gateaba rápido y más molesto.

Sin dudarlo, vislumbró la caja de madera en donde -según le había contado Gwen una vez- ese tipo guardaba sus armas. Con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas abrió como pudo la caja tirando desde navajas hasta revólveres. Tomó el primer revólver que vio y apenas el tipo apareció decidido a _continuar _lo que iban a hacer ella presa del pánico apretó el gatillo. Aquel balazo certero en medio de la frente le dio una muerte rápida. Ahora sí se sentía calmada.

Heather se levantó despacio, sin ningún rastro de culpa y examinó el cadáver. Dejó el arma tirada a un costado del cuerpo y se dirigió a la ventana que antes se había quedado viendo mientras pensaba.

—Que buena suerte –volvió a pensar en voz baja mientras la abría y con cuidado salía hacia la escalera de emergencia. –Este apartamento sí que era una pocilga –examinó la suciedad de la escalera mientras bajaba con una mueca de asco.

— ¿Vamos mejor al tuyo entonces?— Le preguntó Gwen apareciendo como si nada en aquel callejón y en tono burlón mientras con un gesto con su cabeza le indicaba donde estaba su auto.

—Claro, pe… Gwen –se corrigió con una leve sonrisa mientras la gótica metía las manos en sus bolsillos, tanteando las llaves.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? En marcha –Dio la orden mientras notaba que Heather caminaba a su ritmo hacia el auto. –Y por cierto… Creo que ésta noticia saldrá mañana en los diarios y el la televisión –comentó con sorna.

Heather sonrió entre dientes mientras las luces del coche se encendían.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holass de Nuevo! <em>Que tan mal quedó? xD Ojalá que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo :) Y Kani! Espero no haberte arruinado la canción y el vídeo que sé que te gusta tanto!**  
><strong>Por mala suerte lo habría subido ayer a no ser de que la página me hubiese dejado registrarme... Algunos ya saben del temita x)<br>No está del todo corregido así que, como siempre, acepto críticas constructivas y destructivas (espero que haya pocas de la última) siempre y cuando consideren el hecho de que soy humana y cometo errores xD**  
><strong>Muchas Gracias Por Tomarse el Tiempo de Leerlo y Si lo hacen, de Comentar =^^= <strong>  
><strong>Sin nada más que decir salvo que habrán su mente a nuevas posibilidades (leer cracks ayuda a la mente xD) Me voy yendo, Un beso!<strong>

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!**  
><strong>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
